Brothers Of a Destany
by Shizune311
Summary: NO SLASH..."Balinor if you won't do it in the name of Camelot, then do it for me do it in my name, do it in the name of our friendship"...Uther does not seek Nimueh instead he asks Ballinor to help him and Ygraine sire their heir knowing full well the price of a life and willing to pay the debt. sorry if the summary is crap
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

My first Merlin fic...still working out the details, don't know when the next upload will be i hope my brain gives me more ideas soon

I hope you enjoy reading enough to review.

Here goes :)

* * *

"Balinor, please I'm begging you. I'll even go down on my knees if that's what it'll take", the young Pendragon pleaded as he began lowering himself to his knees only to be stopped by two firm hands on his shoulders . Hands that belonged to best friend, the dragonlord. "Uther!" the younger man implored "You are my king and my best friend, do not disgrace me by kneeling to me, you know well enough I cannot do what you ask of me."

"But the kingdom-" the blond began to argue, only to be interrupted by the other.

"Will be the one to pay the price." he said wisely.

"Balinor if you won't do it in the name of Camelot, then do it for me, do it in my name, do it in the name of our friendship" he knew his words where an unexpected low blow to his friend, his brother but he had to do whatever it took to succeed.

"Uther I…" he tried to hide the hurt in his voice hidden but it slipped out "the price is to great…you can't expect me to be willing to sacrifice her life in exchange for an heir, she's like a sister to me, like you are my brother" unshed tear stung at his eyes.

"I never said I was willing to sacrifice _her _life" he tried to comfort his friend upon seeing the pain in his eyes.

Hurt turned to outrage, and horror "You would have an innocent take her place".

"_NO_…GODS NO, unless you count me as an innocent" Uther smirked in an attempt to get their usual banter going. "That burden shall be mine, and mine alone." he continued when Balinor stayed quiet, obviously, he wasn't going to make it easy for Uther by reverting to his usual snarky self. "Balinor, I know the reason for your reluctance to help, and I understand, so if your answer remains as it was, I will not resent you, how could I, but let me tell you that you will not stop me, I'll just go and find help elsewhere, I do however ask you to look after my son and help Ygraine for with his mother and godfather at his side, my son will become a great king to his people"

"You selfish prat, are you really telling me that if I don't help you kill yourself for your kingdom you'll get someone else to help you"

"When you put it that way you can't really call me selfish"

"I can and I will, seeing as you've left me with no choice but to accept your ridiculous request" Balinor conceded with defeat.

Uther was shocked Balinor was never easily defeated if he thought the King was making an absurd decision which he clearly thought it was and yet, he'd agreed.

"But Uther tell me this"

Of course he had something more to say he always had something more.

"Yes Balinor"

"How do you expect Camelot to survive without you?"

"Camelot will survive because their strong queen and her little obnoxious "brother" will be there to hold her up while their king grows strong enough to hold her on his own." he said, with emphasis on brother because he didn't like the idea of sharing his brother with anyone, his wife barely being the exception. Now let's go we've got dinner to attend to Uther said putting an arm around his best friends shoulder and leading him down the corridor to the dining hall.

It was a good day he was having, his beautiful wife was waiting to have a magnificent dinner with him and his brother's fiancée, practice with the knights had been great, and he'd gotten Balinor to agree on one of his decisions, and as a reward he would have a child. He only hoped the life for a life thing wouldn't take its toll before he got to hold his baby boy, but that was a battle to be fought when it presented itself. He was strong and he would hold out until he held his little Arthur. He was so excited he didn't pay much attention to his friend who seemed to be lost deep in thought, thinking on what he would do to get Uther his chance to be happy with his family. How he would make sure his king had his heir, and the child had both parents father and mother alike. His mind quickly found the only solution "_Forgive me Hunith_".

* * *

**Uther is refering to Balinor as his child's godfather for anyone who didn't catch that.**

Tell me what you think in the comments.

I will answer questions as best as I can…hope you liked.

Can any of you guess whats going to happen next. i'ed like to know


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOW…better reaction that I expected loads of thanks to my stalkers, and by stalkers i do mean followers:**

**pau-ness, Tsuta-chan, weepingelm, Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead, SweetBloodLust, LooneyFirely314, Jane Conry, A bit of all the fandoms, and 14moonlight**

**Special thanks to: pau-ness, and secrets and riddles for favorite ting my story.**

**All of you guys made me write faster in order to upload so soon. **

Hello I'm back…and sadly I still don't own Merlin or any of the characters from the show …for those of you who didn't realize Balinor is planning to sacrifice himself for Uther's sake without telling anyone, not even Hunith the love of his life whom he wanted to have a family with at some point. Any questions leave them in the comments and I'll try to answer whether in the next chapter or via pm.

* * *

Uther was anxious to say the least he'd been pestering him all day ever since the night before when he agreed to help Ygraine (the woman he'd come to see as sister having grown up around her and his king) with the conception of heir to the throne prince Arthur, by using the ways of the old religion. Sadly with the ways of the old religion "(**1**) To obtain, something of equal value must be lost" at least when it came down to a life, in this case Arthur's life in exchange for Balinor's own life, but in order to accomplish such a feat Balinor had research to and that was why at the moment he was headed for Gaius' his mentor's chambers in search of knowledge in the form of books, and as if luck was on his side he not only found the books he needed in Gaius' chambers but also the Lady Alice. It was when she saw the book he was reading (Conception: Herbal Stimulants), that she finally struck up a conversation.

"Balinor!" she said excitedly "Are my eyes deceiving me or can I truly expect yours and Hunith's child soon after you two shall marry". Balinor just smiled however it didn't reach his eyes but Alice did not notice.

"Alice you know better, it would be at least 9 months after we marry for us to have a child and we still are not even married yet" he said almost patronizingly .

"Well then what are you looking into such a book for than" she asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Oh! This" Balinor asked waving the book off as non-important. "One of the women in the lower town is anxious at have a child with her husband is all…says she can't wait" would you happen to know the best tincture to give prescribe to her.

"Why yes of course, why don't you tell me her name and I'll take her some when I go on my rounds later"

"I would, truly I would but she told me to keep it strictly confidential, you know how some people are and she wouldn't want any rumors spreading"

"Oh but of course dear, here why don't you hand me some parchment and I'll write down the ingredients, and instructions for you'll need."

And so Balinor made the tincture of vitex, evening primrose, and raspberry leaf and went to Uther and Ygraine's chambers.(**2**)

* * *

"Have you got it" Uther whispered if possible more anxious than before.

To which Balinor responded "Do you really think me that incompetent"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"As a matter of fact I do"

Ygraine simply smiled as her husband was backed into his usual corner when it came to Balinor. Normally he would say yes but today there was some kind of gratitude in his eyes, mixed with sadness and defeat when Uther finally said "No, I don't", of course Balinor seemed to expect this and simply replied with a smirk.

"Now Ygraine kindly lie in bed and take this tincture if you would." Balinor said quickly turning to her putting an end to their banter for the while.

She did what was asked, clearly wanting to get it over with not knowing the price that would be paid. Balinor went to her and put his calloused hands over hers and set them on her stomach. She looked up at his face when he uttered **ácumendlicnes** **æ fram æ**(**3**), his eye shone a warm shade of gold, along with golden light emitting from his hands, filling Ygraine with such warmth and sereneness that shed only ever felt the moment Uther's and her hands were clasped in marriage. When the light disappeared the warmth lingered.

"That's it" Uther asked incredulously. "Don't **_I_** need to do something" Uther asked wondering if he had to do anything to trade his life for the one of a child.

"**_That _**my King is a matter you should take up with the Lady Ygraine at the moment of your choosing, which I would rather not know about" Balinor shamelessly stated as he ran out the door before Uther regained his composure and managed to chuck items at his head. The last thing Balinor saw as the doors closed were two deeply red colored royals.

Of course for the spell to take hold on one's life in order to trade for the other's it needed something of that person such as, Uther being Ygraine's husband a kiss would have sufficed, but Balinor never intended to tell him. However he also was not going have his queen, his sister ingest anything as disgusting as a nail or his saliva he settled for tears. Tears he'd shed while thinking of the child he would no longer have with Hunith. Tears he'd shed that very morning when he'd woken from a dream where his beloved was holding a small raven haired boy with eyes so blue it made the blue waters of Lake Avalon dull by comparison, shed when he woke up with a name for such a child. Merlin.

* * *

(**1**) Yes this is quoted from Fullmetal Alchemist, which I also do not own.

(**2**)The tincture was completely made up

(**3**)So was the spell, which translates to "bring life from life"

Tell me what you think…there's more to come, any guesses as to what, I'd like to know what you guys think is going to happen. I'll try and write the next chapter soon…chao for now. Reviews help my inspiration next chapter might not come up for a while though.


End file.
